


Kurtbastian - Comfort

by WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a fight with his Father and he leaves to go to Kurt's house. Mentions of abuse. Possible later smut. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurtbastian - Comfort

Sebastian sat in his car leaning his forehead against the steering wheel he knew he had to calm down before he started driving he also knew he was safe out here because his Father wouldn’t follow him out here and even if he did Sebastian had locked his doors. He glanced in the backseat where he had thrown his bag that he had hastily packed and ran through a list in his head to make sure he had everything he would need. When he was satisfied that he did indeed have everything he glanced up in the rearview and shook his head when he saw the shinner his Father had left on his left eye he shook his head and started his car. He plugged his boyfriend’s address into his GPS and pulled out of the driveway on his way to Lima. 

He had never been to Kurt’s house but he knew his GPS would get him there and he couldn’t imagine Kurt turning him away. He turned on his radio and plugged in his iPod so he could listen to music and relax before he called Kurt. He decided that when he was about a half hour away he would call him so that gave him about and hour and a half to calm down. 

Sebastian lost himself in the music from his iPod and smiled when a song came on that reminded him of Kurt. He sang along with the song thinking of Kurt and smiling as he felt himself relax a little. He got about a half hour away from Kurt’s house and then switched his radio over to call Kurt hands-free. 

“Hey Bas” Kurt’s voice rang out over Sebastian’s radio speakers

“Hey” Sebastian answered trying and failing to sound like nothing was wrong

“Baby? What happened are you ok?” Kurt asked and Sebastian could tell by the tone of Kurt’s voice he was worried.

“I’m ok I guess I’m actually on my way to your house if that’s ok” he said a little sheepishly

Kurt was quiet for a moment then “Bas? What happened? Did you and your dad get into a fight?”

Sebastian snorted “No, more like I said something I shouldn’t have and he decided to give me a black eye” he said softly

“What?! What did you say?” Kurt asked worriedly

Sebastian sighed “I accidently mentioned you and because I drew attention to the fact that I’m gay my Father decided to make me pay” he said wiping his eyes and trying to keep the tears out of his voice.

Kurt was quiet again and it sounded like he was talking to someone then he came back “Baby my dad said you are welcome to stay with us and stay in my room with me. How far are you Bas?” he asked

Sebastian checked the GPS “According to my GPS I’m turning on your road right now” he said.

“Ok baby I’m standing on the porch waiting for you, I love you” Kurt said and hung up.

Sebastian smiled and nodded at Kurt when he pulled in the drive he shut his car off and then got out grabbing his bag out of the backseat then walked to his boyfriend and went almost limp in Kurt’s arms all of the anger and the hurt going out of him when Kurt wrapped his arms around him.

Kurt held Sebastian tightly he hated seeing him like this he could feel Sebastian’s shoulders shake with silent sobs and he felt his tears on his shirt “Oh baby” he said running a hand through Sebastian’s hair and holding him. “Come on baby let’s go inside” he said taking Sebastian’s hand and leading him into the house. He took him to his room first rushing him past his family he wanted to get him calmed down before he introduced them.

Sebastian followed behind Kurt and was thankful when he took him to his room first he needed to calm down before he put on his dapper gentleman face. He didn’t even care that tears were still falling as they passed Kurt’s family. Once in Kurt’s room he let Kurt gently push him on the bed and he fell into his boyfriend’s arms letting the tears fall when Kurt opened his arms to him.

Kurt sat down on the bed next to Sebastian and pulled the taller boy into his arms rubbing his back and making soothing sounds as Sebastian cried. “It’s ok baby I’m here he can’t hurt you here” he said kissing Sebastian’s head.

A few minutes later Sebastian raised his head and wiped his eyes “S-sorry baby” he said and smiled when Kurt shook his head and kissed him.

Kurt smiled as he pulled away slightly from Sebastian “There’s nothing to be sorry for my love and it’s better to let it out then to keep it inside” he said kissing Sebastian sweetly again. 

Sebastian nodded “You’re right but I’m still sorry I put this on you” he said sadly

Kurt shook his head “baby I’m your boyfriend you are supposed to come to me for comfort” he said smiling. 

Sebastian smiled nodding and wiping his eyes again he grabbed a tissue from Kurt’s bed side table and blew his nose then looked at Kurt “how do I look?” he asked

Kurt smiled “like you’ve been crying but with the shiner on your eye it’s understandable that you have been.” he said “Are you sure you’re ready to go out there? There is no rush baby” he said smiling kissing Sebastian’s forehead. 

Sebastian nodded “Yes baby I’m ok enough now to meet your family I just wish the circumstances were better” he said giving Kurt a kiss. 

Kurt nodded and grabbed Sebastian’s hand pulling him up and walking to the door of his bedroom. “ok baby let’s go, they already know what happened so they will understand” he said smiling.

Sebastian nodded and followed Kurt out to meet his family.


End file.
